The Gift
by wilsonlva
Summary: A one shot-Will and Sonny get a "Gift" for Ari!


"_**ARIANNA GRACE**_"! Will bellowed from the bottom of the stairs at the Kiriakis Manison. He and Sonny were on their way out of town, to pick up

_**"The Gift**_" they had been promising Ari for months now. The little girl came bounding down the stairs, her Auburn ringlets bouncing along with her.

"_Yes, Daddy, I'm coming..._" she said trying to catch her breath. He was waiting, arms wide open, as she leaped into his arms. "I'm going to miss

you so, much, Daddy." She said into his ear. Will, signed, "_I'm going to miss you, too, Sweetheart_." He said, as he kissed her soft cheek. He

released her, when he heard the foot steps behind him. Standing, he put his arm around his Hubby's waist. Ari, looked up to her Daddy-Sonny and

he could see she had tears starting to swim in her eyes. "_Now, Arianna, those aren't tears I see?_" He said, with a heavy heart as well. She looked at

her bare feet, smiling to herself, remembering the night her Daddies both painted her toenails and looking up, she let her tears fall. _"It's just that I'm_

_going to miss you, both so, much. As big as this..._" she said, holding her little arms apart, as far as they would go. Will smiled and knelt, as did

Sonny.

Will: Ari, we're going to miss you too, but you remember our talk? You promised that you'd stay with Grandma Arienne and Papa Justin, so Daddy-

Sonny and I could go on this little trip.

Sonny: And you know it's for a**_ very, special surprise_**...right?

He said, poking her in he ribs, to get her to laugh...or at least smile. When she finally gave in and let out her famous giggle, both Parents were

sasfied. Arianna gave in and hugged both of her Dads, not wanting to let go. Each Dad kissed a cheek, and they finished they're good-byes. She stood back with her

Grandparents, as she watched her Dad's get into their car and drive away. Signing to herself, she headed back inside the Mansion.

Justin looked at his Wife and winked. "Hey, Ari, they'll be back before you know it." Arianne nodded her head and took off, in a jog, destination, unknown.

Adrienne, sighed, "I just wish they would have told her why they were going on this trip". Justin grinned, "Yeah, I can't wait for them to get back either." He said

kissing his Wife. They were just as excited about the **_Gift_ **as Arianna Grace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**A few months prior...**_

They had decided to adopt, after Will had expressed, he didn't want "Father" another child, and that Arianna-Grace was the one unexpected Gift he would ever have.

Sonny, had thought long and hard about them using a surrogate, but there again, after talking to Aiden Jennings, they decided that it was entirely too complicated

for them. And while they were having a conversation with him, on one sunny afternoon, in the HTS, Aiden's son Chase, brought over a new friend, to introduce to

his Dad. "Yeah, the Murphy's just adopted Evan and his baby Sister, Ashlynn." Chase had announced happily.

Will glanced at Sonny and Sonny back at Will, and after Chase and Evan ran off, to find their friends, they smiled at Aiden. "That's what we want, to do an

adoption". Will exclaimed. Aiden grinned, "and I can make that happen for you. Now, do you want an older child, around the same age as Ari, or someone

younger?" Sonny spoke up, _"Younger. Ari, wants to be the "**Big Sister**_." Aiden nodded, pulling up some information on his laptop. "Well, Gentlemen, it just so

happens, that I had a couple, that I worked for a few years ago, that were much like you, so let me to some research, and I will let you know what I come up with."

He said with a genuine smile. Sonny, hugged Will, and whispered in his ear, "I told you, he'd be the right choice." Will kissed Sonny, and said, "Let's go home

to our Daughter."

Sonny: Sure, but I want to show you something before, okay?

Will: Yeah, alright.

He said, putting his hand out for Sonny to grasp. They walked way, hand in hand, Will excited for the surprise that his Husband had for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will was familiar with the neighborhood and smiled when he spotted the house his Mom and Uncle Eric called home, a long time ago. Long before, his

Grandpa Roman, was Stefeno's "Pawn" and their World went to hell. "Did you know, that My Mom was brought home to that house, over there?" Will said matter of

fact to a smiling Sonny. "Huh, um, no I didn't. Well, then it's fitting." Sonny told him, as he pulled into a long winding driveway, that belonged to a house, only a

stone's throw away. Will was stunned for a moment or two, as he just sat in the passenger side of the car and stared at the impressive blue beauty that sat in front

of them. He even loved the red door, and the windows had shutters. "Sssssonny, how did you know?" He asked, going almost speechless.

Sonny turned in his seat and grinned. "Know what, Will? Come on, the Realtor should be here, her car is on the street." Sonny said getting out and rounded the

front bumper. He opened Will's door and extended a hand. "Are you coming?" Sonny said with laughter in his voice. Will stood, mesmerized by the meaning of this.

"Sonny, does this mean, what I think this means?" Sonny looked at Will before entering the front door and said, "if we want another child, he or she, will need a

place to live and the three of us have out grown the apartment. Besides, we deserve this, Will, don't you think, _**after everything, we went threw to get here?**_"

Will smiled and remembered a time just a few years ago, when he might of destroyed his and Sonny's marriage and Sonny their finacial future, but after discovering

the plot that Paul had come to Salem with, and the nasty plot that Chad had for Sonny as well, they got their life on track and promised that they would never let

anyone or anything get between them again and have kept that promise, thus far.

Sonny: What is that smile for?

Will: I was just thinking of how much of a_** gift**_ you are, to me and our family.

Sonny: Funny I was just thinking the same thing.

Will leaned in for a kiss, and when he turned into Sonny and placed his hand on his Husband's face, the door swung open and a doe-eyed Brunette stepped out.

"You must be the Horton-Kiriakis'! Hi, I'm Libby". She said, in a cheerful, welcoming tone.

Both men, blushed and offered their hands to her. After introductions, they headed inside for the house tour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Later the day they left Ari at the Kiriakis Manison...in Chicago..._**

Casten Albright, was sitting at his desk, putting a final check over the paper work that he had so painstakingly been fussing over for months now. He was just as

excited for the Horton-Kiriakis family as they were. When the pair had come in months ago, and told them they wanted to adopt a baby, he wasn't sure how it

would work out for them. He had even tried to talk them into an older child, because even though it was 2018, some still frowned on Same-sex adoption. He knew

that first hand, he remembered with a sigh. "Thank, God it all worked out. I can't wait for them to get here." He smiled.

Looking up, when there was a knock on his door. "Yes." Cas said, as he looked up. And had an even bigger grin when Twila walked in with a soft bundle in her

arms. "Someone is excited about meeting his parents." She said, rocking the fussing infant.

Cas got up and rounded the desk. "Is everything ready for them? They'll be here soon." He asked, peaking in the baby. She nodded, "everything, they'll need to

take this one to the transition house is ready, it's too bad they have to wait the 48 grace period, 'cause I'm sure they'll just want to take him home, and start loving

him right away." She said, staring into the baby's brown eyes. "Are they bringing their Daughter?" Twila asked as she sat with the infant.

Cas looked up for the baby's face and shook his head. "No, he's going to be a surprise. They didn't want to get her hopes up, just to be dashed. I think they were

protecting themselves as well." She nodded. "I understand."

Cas: Me too. Arnold and I had one disappointment after another. And then we got Cilla and Aston, and are so in love with them, it takes my breath away.

He said remembering his own adoption, a few months ago.

He was brought out of his memories, when there was another knock on his door. "Yes." He said, as he straightened. A blond man, poked his head in. "Casten, the

Horton-Kiriakis' are here." Cas nodded, "Thanks, Dane. Show them to the private Family room, we'll be right there."

Dane: Will do.

He said closing the door. He stepped back to the inner office area, where, Will and Sonny stood hand in hand. Will had the diaper bag on his shoulder and Sonny the

car seat in hand. They were about to meet their new Son, and the nerves were alive in both of them.

Will: My heart is pounding so hard, mean really hard.

Sonny smiled, "_Mine too. I have only felt like this a couple times in my life_." He said, remembering when Ari was born, and when he walked down the aisle to Will,

at their long ago wedding. Both amazing gifts he'd never take for granted again.

Dane walked in and said, "Gentlemen, follow me. We have someplace more cozy for your first meeting, with your Son." Sonny grasped Will's hand tighter. "His

Son", he whispered. Will, turned and winked, "our son, come on." They followed Dane, down a long hall, and into the warmest room, they had ever seen. There

was a fire going in the fire place and the room was beautifully decorated. "If you wait here, Cas and Twila, will be right in." Dane told them, with a warm smile.

Once the door was closed, Sonny let out the breath he was holding. "Sonny, calm down, he'll be here in just a few more...", but Will's words were cut off, by the

sound of voices and a knock on the door. When it opened, they reconized Cas, and then Twila, who was holding a little bundle in a Blue and Green checked blanket.

Cas: Good morning Will and Sonny, how about we introduce you to your Little Boy?

He said, a grin creeping across his handsome features. Will nodded and Sonny, a bit breathless, remembering the first time he saw Ari, the magic of that moment,

was in his heart, as it was then. Twila, held the newborn, tenderly, and asked _"who wants the honors?"_ Will nodded to Sonny, "let Sonny hold him first." He said,

watching the look on Sonny's handsome face, as Twila eased the baby down in Sonny's awaiting arms, and the joy that flashed in his brown eyes, was mesmerizing.

Sonny, sat back and stared into their Son's eyes. Surprised, they were a bright shade of blue, just like Will's. "Hello, there little guy, I'm your Daddy." He said, and

it made Will's heart skip a beat. Will sat down next to Sonny and gazed in amazement, at the two men in is life. He smiled, as Sonny continued the baby talk, then

sighed.

Sonny looked up and blushed, realizing that Will was waiting hold their new Son too. "Oh, where are my manners?" He said to the baby. "This is Daddy-Will." He

said to him and laid the bundle in Will's arms.

Will choked up, as he swaddled his their Son. "Hi. I'm your Daddy-Will." He said, in his soothing voice. Sonny loved watching Will like this, which he had seen

as he watched Will with Ari over the years.

Cas: Twila and I will leave you three to get to know each other and in a while if you feel ready, you can take him back to the hotel, for your over night.

Sonny nodded and Will looked up for a moment to acknowledge them, "Okay.", they said in unison.

They stared at the bundle, in Will's arms and then at each other. "So, what are we going to name this guy?" Will said, as Sonny stroked his cheek. Getting up for

one, painful moment, Sonny went to the diaper bag, they had brought for their new Son and pull out the paper he stuck in that morning.

Sonny: Well, I went over and over the list of names we've been creating for the past few months and I think, I've come up with a great one.

Will: Oh, yeah. (looking down, at the yet to be named, little one, he smiled) So, let us hear it. What is our Son's name going to be?

Sonny sat, and unfolded the paper in his hands. Taking a breath, he considered something first. "Okay, so you have to agree that this guy, is one of the greatest

gifts, to be given to us." Will nodded. "So, with that said, I want to name him Matthew. It means gift from God." Will looked down at the infant, who just opened

his eyes, for a peek. "Did you hear that, huh, Matthew? I like it." The baby, stretched and let out a bit of a squeal, which caused them to laugh.

Sonny: And his middle name will be Orrin, which is Greek for Mountain.

Will got up and started to rock with his Son. "Matthew Orrin, I love it. " Holding the now awake infant, he looked into his Son's eyes and said, "I'm so happy to meet

you Matthew Orrin Horton-Kiriakis." Sonny got up and stood behind his two boys, and smiled. " I can't wait to introduce you to your Big Sister, Arianna. She's going

to be so in love with you, just like I am." He said, as Will placed him, in Sonny, longing arms.

Will: We're all going to love you.

He said placing a kiss on the baby's soft forehead, then on Sonny's lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later...At the Kiriakis Mansion...

Ari is bored, plan and simple. She wants her parents to come home, she wanted that about 2 hours after they left for the secret trip. She gets up, after Adrienne

heads into another room, to take a call, when the door bell rings. Henderson, answers the door, and Ari hears her Daddy's voice. Her heart trips, and she runs full

force into the entry way.

"Daddy, Daddy!" She screams as she runs full speed into Will's arms. Will picks her up and hugs her tight, then after kissing her, he puts her down. "Hey there,

pretty-girl, did you miss me?" Will asks, as he takes off his jacket, and hands it to Henderson.

Ari: Duh. Where's Daddy-Sonny? Where's MY GIFT?

Will smiled, "He's coming with the Gift, why don't we head inside." Will said taking her hand, and they headed to the living room. Victor and Maggie, along with

Justin and Adrienne, joined them, as Will sat Ari down on the couch.

Will: Okay, have you been a good girl?

Ari nods and says "Yes, just like we talked about." Will smiled, "Good." He hears the door and then Sonny's voice. Ari stands, awaiting her Daddy-Sonny's face.

And when the parlor door opens, she is shocked to see that Daddy-Sonny isn't alone. He his pushing a baby stroller. Her brown eyes, go large as she takes in the

scene.

Sonny bends down and takes out the bright-eyed bundle, who is squealing with delight over the attention. "Hey, Matthew, are you ready to meet your public?" He

says to the wiggling delight.

Adrienne lets out a sigh and Justin says "oh. my", as Sonny walks to the couch and sits down. Ari, walks over with Will and stares. "You got a baby?" She asks,

happiness and surprise both in her question.

Will: Ari, this is your new Brother, Matthew.

Ari's eyes are large and the smile on her sweet little girl face, gets brighter, as Sonny turns the baby to see his sister. "He is the gift, we've been talking about."

Maggie wiped tears from her eyes, "Gift from God, how fitting". Adrienne, cried in agreement.

Ari got on the couch and held her arms, like she has to hold other babies and asks, "can I hold him.

Will sat on one side of her and Sonny the other, as he placed the baby in his Daughter's arms. "So, what do you think Ari?" he asked as he watched his Daughter's

face.

Ari: I can't believe you got me a Baby Brother.

She said, breathlessly. "Hi, Matthew, I'm Arianna, I'm your big Sister." She said, looking down into his eyes. And when the baby squealed again, it pull at every

ones heart strings. Both Dads' watched in awe as their Daughter and Son, bonded and got to know each other.

Ari: Welcome to our family, Matthew, you are the best Gift I've ever, ever got.

She looked up, with a tear rolling down her small cheek, "Thank you, Daddies, thank you for the best gift ever!"


End file.
